Momoko Asuka
Momoko Asuka is a Apprentice Witch who came at the beginning of Motto. A girl given a second chance at being a witch apprentice when the time came she was needed. She's moved around plently of times and as a result, Knows a lot of english. It took her a while to re-learn Japanese though. At first, she came out blunt and rude to the others. Offending both Hazuki and Onpu. But once a apology was made, she quickly became the groups newest friend. Momoko is voiced by Nami Miyahara. Personality At first, Momoko seemed rather shy and very quiet to everyone. She didn't say much but quickly got close to Doremi. However, she was also blunt which made her two enemies in the group. This only lasted a episode however. Momoko is rather smart, even topping Hazuki. But she's a lot like Doremi too. Easily excited, clumsy, and rather emotional. She's rarely ever angry however, unlike Doremi. She is also very passionate and becomes easily wrapped up in a hobby. But Baking seems to be her main talent at first. She comes off liberal as well, a peace/freedom lover. And as such, when her earring was in question, she refused to remove it and stayed home until they agreed to let her wear it. Due to not being able to talk Japenese so well anymore, Momoko acted withdrawn from the others. But as she noticed how much help they tried to give her, she grew very close to all of the them. She matches Aiko and Doremi the most, but is just about Onpu's best friend, while she shares her fear of ghost with Hazuki. As a Ojamajo Momoko had become a witch apprentice to Majomonroe until years later after they met. She had come across the witch worlds door, as a result Majomonroe was turned into a Witch frog. Their friendship has grown stronger, but due to a illness and her age. Majomonroe had passed away, sometime after Momoko passed her final test and gained her crystal. Trying to bring her back to life, Momoko cast forbidden magic. As a result, she was forced to quit witch apprenticeship. However, once she was called forth, Momoko joined the Ojamajo. She seemed to be a natural with the pattisier form, as she had baked many times before that. Nini is Momoko's yousei. But unlike the others, she doesn't really get involved much. Not much is said about her other then the fact that she transforms into Momoko whenever she needs to be in two places. To match Momoko's hairclip, Nini wears one as well. Her magic crystal is a green-ish yellow three leaf clover. In a way, her head resembles a clover. So it could somehow represent that. Her past When Momoko was a little girl, she didn't know english at the time. As they moved while she was only five. She read many books, trying to learn, much like a tourist would or will when they travel. One day she met Majomonroe however, who offered her a animal cookie. Explaining the words in english so Momoko would understand her. Because of this, the witch soon became Momoko's only friend there. However, as she got older, its revealed Momoko made a few other friends. Including Mary, a African-American girl, and a girl who resembles Tamaki. But somewhat older in appearence. Her family Minori Asuka- Momoko's mother who works as a photographer. Kenzou Asuka- A architect. Due to his job, he had moved to New York, then when Momoko was ten they moved back to Japan. Her love life? Momoko really hasn't been shown in such situations. Only a few rare times has anything come up. Kotarou Okijima- This isn't really a crush or coupling. But after she helped him, she was seen kissing his cheek. Much to everyone elses shock. While this may have just been a friendly gesture. It doesn't stop the fans. Aiko- this was more of a joke. In a episode of Naisho she changed herself into a guy, with very little difference and pretended to be a boy. Saying "He" was Aiko's boyfriend. Relations with the other Ojamajo *Doremi: Her first friend, Doremi and others helped Momoko learn english. They also share a lot in common. *Hazuki: After she offended the shy girl, Momoko felt rather bad. They are both afraid of ghost and are often seen together. *Aiko: They got a lot in common and bonded after Momoko had upset Hazuki and Onpu. *Onpu: At first she had offended the purple girl, but after that the two are best friends. *Hana-chan: She wasn't too good with Hana at first but she learned to get better, she likes to make foods for her. *Poppu: Not much is shown between them. Appearence When Momoko was a little girl, she wore a long sleeved orange top with a light seafoam colored T-shirt hoodie over it. A white skirt, with tennis shoes and orange socks. Unlike the other Ojamajo, when Momoko was around the age of eight, she looked just about the same as she currently does. But her shoes were a seafoam teal color. Currently, Momoko has yellow hair with bangs to the side. Very thin strands of hair hang from each side of her head while her hair is pulled back into curled buns. Held with purple circular shaped pieces. On the opposite side of her bangs she wears a green clip. Her eyes are bright ivy green in color. She wears a red orange T-shirt and a white skirt with yellow overall like bands. On the side of the skirt is a yellow piece cut in. Black gray socks, and white shoes with yellow laces. Her bathing outfit is usually a yellow and orange/golden color bikini top tied in the back and a pair of shorts. Her other is a grene and yellow striped bikini. For winter she's been seen with a snowcap or earmuffs and a puffed jacket. One card reveals how long her hair is exactly: Almost waist length. Trivia *''In merchandise, Momoko's hair appears to be green. Mostly noticeable with the manga images and doll/plushies. However, as seen to on the doll to the right, her eyebrows are her hair color.'' *''She is the second Ojamajo with a unique eye style, the other two being Onpu and Hana. '' *''She is known for being the tallest and oldest Ojamajo of the group. '' *''Her hair style resembles a popular style worn by dutch girls. But since her past is never explored, chances are she's not dutch and its just a random style chose by the artist. (However, it could also have been a odd paralellel to Doremi's hair, as she is a lot like Doremi.)'' *''As she showed up with Nini, its unknown when she got her yousei as she wasn't present in the flashbacks of Momoko in her first season uniform and Momoko was never seen in Sharp. '' Screenshots First season momo.png|Only seen twice in this uniform Dokkan Momo.png|During the dokkan henshin Momo motto.png|Flying through a midnight Momo Pattisier.png|So shiny! Motto Momoko.jpg|FANMADE Pattisier Momoko.jpg|FANMADE Dokkan Momoko.jpg|FANMADE Momoko(pop'n form).jpg|FANMADE English.png Motto 4.png Category:Ojamajo Category:Yellow Category:Female Category:Apprentice Category:Witch Category:Main Character